Gadgetst
Gadgets are the grand, marvelous, yet mundane aids characters uses to assist them on their adventures across the many worlds of Skullduggery. They range from pocket watches and sights to clockwork computers and items that allow a character to hear or see over long distances. They are the cool knickknacks, gizmos, whosits, whatsits and thingamabobs that grant some small bonus to a character’s actions. For the most part they are an open canvas to make some steampunky goodness that allows a player to create some truly awesome add-ons to a character’s costume and show shinnies off to fellow steampunk players and friends. Initial Gadgets An initial level Gadget grants a plus two bonus to any one select skill. While a gadget is a modern marvel of technology, there is only so much a mundane device can do to improve a character’s natural and trained abilities. A great sight on a crossbow may help a character aim better, but only so much if they never fired any type of weapon before. So in this sense they are limited due to their nature. * Gadget Bonus: +2 Bonus to a skill * 50 credits Upgrading A Gadget can be upgraded, much like most aspects of a character. However, they can only be upgraded through the use of credits or in-game modifications. Each upgrade allows the Gadget to function better and increase the bonus it grants. A Gadget may be upgraded once. Each upgrade gives an additional plus two bonuses or other minor effect for fifty credits, or successful craft draw. While the bonus may be seen as minor, the nature of Gadgets as normal everyday items limits them to a minor bonus. The best megaphone in the world still must play by the laws of physics. A gadget can give a bonus to more than one skill if upgraded. A mask may initially grant a plus two bonus to mental resistance, but when upgraded it looks scarier, and the second plus two bonus is granted in intimidation. This sort of cross skill upgrade should be approved by a GM. If a character wants to modify their gadget, much like creating a new one, they must first collect the materials, or detail how they already did. It is again GM’s discretion on cost of the materials. The character must then succeed at a craft draw to upgrade the gadget. * 50 credits = +2 (select skill) Miscellaneous Gadgets Some gadgets do not have an active effect or add to a skill. They grant an additional effect such as a backpack allowing your character to carry two extra items or torch/lantern that eliminates up to a short distance of darkness. These minor mundane items are acceptable, but must be run by a GM first to make sure they are acceptable and are neither over- nor underpowered. Miscellaneous gadgets cannot be upgraded. Below are examples of miscellaneous gadgets. Backpacks/Inventory Expanders Backpacks, rucksacks, pouches, gun belts and the like are all gadgets that increase a character’s inventory. The only difference is the description of the gadget. They expand your character’s inventory by two item slots without taking one itself. Your character may only have one inventory expanding gadget. Gas Mask Gas masks grant immunity to all gas-based poisons without the need for a resistance check. These affects are only granted if your character is wearing the mask and only if the poisonous substance a gas. Torch/Lantern Torches/lanterns remove the penalty for darkness (minus five to all perception) from an area up to ten feet. Broken Gadgets If Skullduggery occurs while a character is using a Gadget, there is a chance it will break. A second draw occurs when you draw Skullduggery; if this second card is five or less then the gadget is broken. If a Gadget is broken, it immediately loses its bonus until repaired. To repair a Gadget a character may attempt a craft draw to self-repair. Failure, or another Skullduggery, could result in the destruction of the Gadget. A character could also ask another character to repair the Gadget, but that player could charge credits, favors, or goofy actions. The cost is determined by the player being asked.